Tasha's Tush
by ice326
Summary: Five times Steve noticed Natasha's tush and one time she did something about it. One-Shot.


**5 times Steve noticed Natasha's tush and one time she did something about it.**

**Notes: I own nothing. Unbeta'd, if there's any mistake. Forgive me. =)**

**One-Shot, please review. **

**1. Tony's thoughts**

The first time he actually noticed it was when Tony made a joke about her suit.

"_I'm telling you Cap, I can do it, I really want to do some modification on your suit. How you feel when you're wearing? It is very tight. You and Natasha, actually. I don't mind her, I like checking out some curves when we're fighting… It is rather inspiring."_

"_I heard that.… Perv!" _Pepper interrupted them. _"You know she's gonna hurt you if she heard that"_

"_I know Honey…" Tony replied and looked at Pepper "Love you too." _He leaned to kiss her.

"_Ugh… you're such an ass!" _She shoved him laughing.

Steve thought Tony's right. Not that he'll ever admit it and side with his perverted thoughts but she really is curvy.

**2. Chitauri Attack**

He recalled when the team first worked together in the battle of New York. He did ask her that both of them should stay and keep the fighting on the ground. Then, she decided…

"_You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride."  
_**_"_**_I got a ride. I could use a lift though."  
_**_"_**_Are you sure about this?"  
_**_"_**_Yeah, it's gonna be fun."_

He gave her a boost using his shied and she jumped up, caught one hover board. Watching from the ground he saw feet, legs, thighs and… _yup, her ass_. She's a fierce warrior; he respected her more after that move.

It may be a little late after four months of the attack… but now that he kept replying it on his mind… _"Damn."_

**3. Breakfast Time**

Natasha decided to cook breakfast that morning, he usually do it, but she beat him to it.

"_Morning Steve, woke up real early so I can prepare you guys breakfast, I know you always do it, so as a sign of gratitude…"_

"_That's … really… sweet of you Ma'-" _

She stopped chopping tomatoes and looked at him, quirked her eyebrow.

He squints. _"Sorry, old habit. Natasha.- Natasha.- Natasha." _

Natasha thought he's adorable.

He said her name three times just for her to know that he's really trying to break the "ma'am" thing and smiled, then… the fresh unchopped tomato rolled the table and now on the floor, Natasha bent to pick it up.. Oh.

_Oh. _He got a real good view of her behind. Just when she stood and face him, she saw his face beet red.

Natasha smirked.

"_Sit on the table Steve, this will be ready in a few." _Then she winked at him.

**4. Billiards**

On one of the team's silly conversation, he revealed that he's not very good in Billiards.

Clint spoke. _"Natasha's very good in Billiards, yeah Cap, she can teach you."_

Upon this revelation, Natasha smiled; it was a real-_"i-have-dirty-plan-smile"._

So here they are, Natasha teaching him. It was good so far, until she demonstrates some shot and of course, a little bending is necessary to get some shot. He suddenly feels hot. He tried to think some funny things like the Hulk dancing, Clint's doing stupid magic.. Thor dress in one of Jane's clothes. then… Natasha looked at him, _Oh…_ it's his turn.

He knows she's not stupid, She's a spy for God's sake. He tried to keep it together for the rest of the game. Fortunately, he survived.

**5. Eyes & Spar**

He just talked to Agent Hill and he decided even though_ it's against his will, well not really, he's curious and may be dumb but want to compare._ He can see Agent Hill's back, waiting for the elevator. He stared at her butt very quickly and averted his eyes on his left. He thought, not the same. Natasha's just… _Hmmmm._ He started walking to his right and … _Uh-oh. _He saw Natasha staring at him with blank expression on her face.

During lunch break, he's with Agent Sitwell and Agent 13 asked if she can join them, he agreed.

"_oh, I forgot some catsup" _she stood and walked over to the other table where they have all condiments.

He swore it was an accident, and it was really really quick even his super soldier memory can't remember it - but yeah, it was also the same time Natasha entered the room and saw him looking at Agent 13's behind.

Now he just wanted the ground to swallow him. Natasha must think he's Captain Pervert. He was just trying to prove a point that… Natasha's body is just…_ Hmmmm._

Before dinner he decided to hit the gym. Natasha entered.

"_Let's spar."_

It wasn't a question, more like a demand from her.

She's tough. Her moves came from nowhere, aside from the fact that he can't concentrate, she's really near him and he can smell her hair… it's… _nice._

He's on his back _twice._ After the third round_ (which he also lost)_

"_I'll head for shower then dinner"_ Natasha said.

To his shock, she kissed him on the corner of his mouth, she grabbed her towel and…

_She slapped his butt real hard. "Next time behave and concentrate." _She smiled seductively and then she's gone…

**5+1. Late Night Shower**

He just got back from the mission. It was an easy one. But the travel time from and to Prague is exhausting, he went straight to his floor, took off his suit, wondered where are the rest of the team this evening, Natasha particularly, he needs to talk to her. Ask her out probably, that's a start.

He went to the shower, closed his eyes, warm water soothe his muscles, when he heard the glass door slid. Natasha.

He turned his head. She's wearing a black wife-beater and black underwear.

He tried to cover his manly part, but it's too late now.

Natashasmiled seductively _"Hi. You know, can't help but notice you ALWAYS checking me out…do you like me?"_

"_Uh… Lemme get dress real quick and we can talk…"_ He can tell he's blushing all over his body.

"_No need Steve…" _she stripped and entered the shower. She touched his chest. _"We can talk here, you can touch it and… more"_ then He kissed her.


End file.
